Hyuuga Naruto
by Sora97
Summary: Naruto born as a Hyuuga AND has the Kyubi. Major power upgrade. He'll find adventure and love in his adventures as a ninja. yaoi. future sasunaru, implied kibanaru and possibly gaanaru. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Hyuuga Naruto

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Prologue

"GYUUUUUU" Roared the Kyubi as it trampled the mighty Hidden Leaf Village as if it was nothing more than stacks of blocks. The ninja of the village were giving their all in order to stop the monstrous mass of chakra, yet nothing they did was enough. Hundreds of lives lost, many buildings being destroyed: if that wasn't Hell, than the Leaf didn't know what was. All the people could do was pray.

The night started out normal enough. All was quiet until the village was overcome with the sudden release of an impossibly overwhelming, sinister chakra. The chakra of the nine-tailed fox.  
>As it approached, ninja attacked. Their efforts proving fruitless.<p>

Then their shining hope came in on Gamabunta, the giant toad. It was the Yondaime! Their savior! Together, they fought valiantly until the young hokage came to the conclusion that their was only one way to defeat the beast...

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Hizashi. Your wife would know that this is the only way to stop this madness."

"I know... I realize that Naruto is the only infant born on this day... I just hope that this gives him the strength to protect himself in the future.." Hizashi said with tears in his eyes.

"But you will be able to protect him, you can-" Minato suddenly froze wide-eyed in mid sentence as he watched Hizashi shove his blade through his stomach.

"I just can stand to watch him grow up as a jinchuuriki... I'm so sorry..." with that Hizashi breathed his dying breath and passed on.

"Fine... Not only for Hana your wife, or even baby Naruto himself, but for you Hizashi... Naruto will be just fine!" With a final cry and every ounce of strength he had, Minato yelled, "SEALING JUTSU: REAPER DEATH SEAL!" With that, the very being of Kyubi seemed to swirl slowly into a seal on little Naruto's belly...

"Grow up strong... For your father... For the village..." and with that, the Yondaime died.

***1 Day later***

"Here is the jinchuuriki child hokage-sama." stated the dog masked anbu solemnly as he handed Sarutobi baby Naruto.

"Thank you Kakashi. You are dismissed." with that, the anbu disappeared. "I expect great things from you little one..." Sarutobi said while Naruto giggled away.

There was a knock at the door. "You may enter," Sarutobi called out softly.

"You requested my presence hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked while entering the room. At the sight of this man, Naruto immediately stopped giggling.

"Yes Hiashi. As you know, the life of your brother was lost yesterday in the devastating attack of the Kyubi," at this Hiashi grew tense. Sarutobi of course noticed this. "However, this child is your brother's child. And also the container of the Kyubi. I need you to train him and raise him as part of the main branch." At this Hiashi grew furious. Even if this was his brothers son, it was a demon! How could the old bat expect him to soil the main branch name by letting in that filth?

"Look... Please understand he is simply the container and not the demon itself. He is an innocent child, who needs a family. Please Hiashi, take care of him."

"Yes...hokage-sama..." Hiashi said keeping his temper.

"Good," Sarutobi said with a small smile handing over Naruto to him.

As they left the building, Hiashi waited till he was halfway back home and whispered to Naruto in his arms, "I'm going to make the rest of your life hell..."

That's that! Hope you liked it. Advice in reviews would be much appreciated. Reviews in genral actually would be really appreciated . More coming soon!


	2. Early Years

Hyuuga Naruto

AN: I own nothing from Naruto.

Chapter 1: The Early Years

"Ouch!" said little three year old Naruto as he fell to the ground again. It had been roughly three years since the attack of the Kyubi and Naruto was making marvelous progress in development. His intelligence, strength, speed, and of course stamina were phenomenal. On top of that he was beginning to develop his own jyuken style.

You see, every Hyuga had the byakugan, therefore was able to use the jyuken fighting style. However, it is expected of every clan member to develop their own jyuken style that fits them best. Hiashi saw the potential in Naruto as he was already beginning this at three, but refused to admit that such a demon was actually making record-breaking progress.

"Get up," Hiashi commanded coldly. He was already pissed from training with his failure of a daughter, now he had to train with this...thing. "Now come at me again"

Of course Naruto didn't stand a chance. He was only just developing his fighting style, he was years from activating his byakugan. "OK..." Naruto said softly. He hated facing the man before him. He never treated with him with love, compassion, or even respect. And because he didn't, all the other Hyuugas followed their clan leader' example. 'If only dad and mom were here," Naruto thought sadly. 'They'd protect me..."

"Hya!" Naruto let out a small cry as he charged forward. He attempted to jab Hiashi in the chest with an open palm, however Hiashi just avoided the hit by stepping back. This continued for a short time until Naruto began aiming for the arms and legs. However the pattern repeated and all Naruto's hands were met with was air.

"Enough," Hiashi quickly sent out a palm thrust at Naruto's stomach, however Naruto flipped above it and aimed a side kick at Hiashi's head. Hiashi simply caught the foot and threw him to the ground. He might have seemed cool and collected, but inside he was astounded.

'How could a mere child of his age actually avoid one of my serious strikes?' he questioned himself in his head. 'He really is developing fast'

"Well, why are you still here? Training is over, leave!" Hiashi demanded at Naruto. With that the small blond rushed out of sight. He kept running until he reached his room where he locked the door and began crying into his pillow.

"No one here cares..." he said softly to himself. He thought he finally knew why everyone hated him so much. All the Hyuugas had long, black or blue hair with white or lavender, pupil-less eyes. He himself had straight but slightly spiky blond hair, and pupil-less, yet blue eyes. He stood out like a sore thumb, how could he not be hated? Not to mention he heard rumors that his mother was an "outsider". Which was a stuck up Hyuuga's way of saying she wasn't perfect because she was of another clan. So of course it made sense to him everyone would hate him...H

However, he didn't know that little Hinata Hyuuga, a girl of his age, didn't hate him. In fact, she cared about him like a brother. It was a shame she was too shy to stand up for him. Speaking of Hinata, she was in a position similar to Naruto's herself.

"He'll always hate me..." Hinata whispered into her own pillow. Why couldn't her dad love her? Everyone only tolerated her because she was the clan heiress. If she wasn't, they would all treat her like the failure she was. "Thing will get better... That's what mother always said.." She said softly until drifting into sleep...

Hey its Sora97 and I've got some stuff to discuss!  
>So when I said "the failure she was" I wasn't bashing Hinata I was just writing from her mindset.<p>

Also, there is a reason Naruto's mom is Hana not Kushina. It's because I want Naruto to have a SECOND bloodline. Please PM me or leave a review stating what you wish that bloodline to be! Thanks a bundle.


	3. Academy Year 1

Hyuuga Naruto

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Academy Year 1

A man with brown hair in a high ponytail and a large scar over his nose walked up to the front of the child-filled room. He began to speak, "Alright welcome class, I'm Iruka and I will be your academy teacher for the next four years. Now let me call role..." The man began listing names of the various children assembled in the room. There seemed to be a large number of children from renown ninja clans. Such as the Aburame, Akamichi, Hyuuga (two of them actually), Inuzuka, Nara, Uchiha, and Yamanaka.

'I wonder if that's just a coincidence...' eight year old Naruto thought to himself... He calmly said "present" when his name was called and slunk back into his seat. Naruto was always trying to avoid attention. He wore dull colors (Hinata's basic outfit with a grey sweatshirt and black pants instaead) and never spoke very loudly. However, a boy named Lee immediately jumped up and shouted for joy when he was called, demanding the attention of everyone in the room. 'Oh my,' Naruto thought. 'He seems to be very... enthusiastic...'

After roll was called Iruka discussed what they would be learning that year in the academy. Year one basically consisted of teaching them tactics, mathematics, geography, science, etc. However he wasn't an idiot and knew just one year at age eight wouldn't be enough, so he told them they would have to elaborate on the knowledge they gained from the year themselves. He would constantly test them to see if they were where they needed to be.

All in all they got their seats and syllabus. Nothing to great or special. However, Naruto felt more excited than he ever had before. He was going to be a ninja! Maybe Hiashi would be proud of him! Speaking of Hiashi...

Said man was currently in the middle of having a discussion with the council elders on Naruto's training. They were split in half. Half wanted to increase Naruto's training to make him a strong example of what a clan member should be, while the other half said they shouldn't train him at all. Hoping he will grow weak with no extra guidance. Hiashi however, believe it or not had warmed up slightly to Naruto from all the strength he had gained. However he would never admit that to his face.

"I say we just kill him now!" said a random council member. This was followed by a series of murmurs. Some in agreement and others in disdain.

"No. He needs to become the Hyuuga's example of power," This was followed by even more murmurs.

"As clan head it is ultimately my decision to make unless you agree 100 percent. So I say that we increase his training more than ever," Hiashi said confidently.

This shocked almost everyone present in the room. The boy had already developed his jyuken style to that of a genin Hyuuga, he was faster than almost every clan member, had insane chakra reserves, and control to match. If he increased more soon he would be learning ninjutsu, and then would be a threat!

However, before anyone could open their mouths Hiashi announced, "Meeting adjourned."

As Naruto entered the Hyuuga compound he was greeted by Hiashi. "Uncle Hiashi, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with barely contained surprise. "Usually...I go to you for my training"

"Yes that would be typical routine," Hiashi began, "However today we have much to discuss. Follow me." The two talked through the large traditional Japanese mansion until they reached the main garden. They took a seat and Hiashi began.

"Naruto... Lately you have been making remarkable progress in your training. So I have decided that it is time that we get more serious with it. For the next two years we will be working on physical conditioning and developing your personal jyuuken style. It will be strenuous, but you have proved to me that you are more than able of handling it."

"When will we begin?" Naruto asked nervously. He couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by being bared with such an overwhelming task.

"We will begin today," Hiahsi said with a slightly evil glint in his eye. "But first we have somethings to discuss about your taijutsu style. Now, your style will be most effective if you base it around speed, flexibility, and accuracy. This way you will be able to take down opponents even more quickly than that of the average clan member. Now, get up and let me see your skills..."

**Neat stuff right! ^.^ I co-wrote this with mah buddy so thanks to him for sure. I have decided to change up a few of the skill-levels and abilities of people (mostly naruto and tenten) so watch out! Also Neji is non-existent so you will see exactly how he gets filled in during the storyline. Thanks and reviews are much appreciated.**


	4. Turn of Events

Hyuuga Naruto

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3: Turn of Events

Naruto hated hospitals. Being at a hospital reminded him that people were getting hurt. However, it never occurred to him that he would be the one who needed medical attention. He always healed so quickly because of Kyubi, until today. But now, he was sitting on the hospital bed, a dull ache in his stomach. Reviewing yesterday's events in his head.

**Flashback**

It had been a warm cheery afternoon, the last day of the academy for the year. An entire summertime waited ahead of him. Blue skies, green grass, everything was right in the world. At least, it should have been. He couldn't seem to shake this feeling that something devastating was going to happen.

Despite this negative gut feeling, he had a pleasant day playing with Hinata. They played tag in the garden, and he even got her to play a minor prank with her. They died one of the elder's hair blond! A wonderful day with a wonderful event. It was a night when things abruptly turned for the worse.

Naruto didn't even so much as turn in his sleep when two shadowy figures entered his room. They silently carried him outside the room and out of the compound. Then dashed into the forest in hopes of disturbing no one. However, their almost silent activities roused Hiashi who got up to see if everything was all right. He checked Hinata's room and was pleased to see she was still sleeping peacefully. He then checked Naruto's room and was shocked to find he wasn't there. So he activated his byakugan and perused the two who had earlier kidnapped Naruto.

"Quick, use the technique!" a figure in an ANBU mask said in a hushed tone.

"Alright," one said before going through a long series of hand seals. "Now!" He announced before he shoved a glowing hand into Naruto's abdomen.

"AAAAAARGHH" Naruto let out a deafening wail that pierced the silence of the night.

Just then Hiashi made it too the scene and quickly killed the ANBU with an extremely fast double palm thrust. Worried, he took a look an Naruto with his byakugan.

"Oh no," Hiashi said. He had to get Naruto medical attention immediately. So with that, he rushed off to the hospital carrying Naruto.

**End Flashback**

And that's how he ended up here. Turns out that the ANBU who had kidnapped him had altered the Kyubi's seal. Beforehand, he would have been able to access the beast's large chakra reserves at will with the right training. This was because the chakra slowly and evenly integrated itself with Naruto's natural chakra. If he got in to danger, he could have drawn out more in order to defend himself, and give him immense power.

However this new technique messed with the demon's chakra. It figuratively put a dam to block the flow of it's chakra. So now Naruto can only access small amounts. This also means he lost basically all of his super healing ability. Normally, the demon chakra would build up and rip his body apart. However, Naruto was given a seal on his back that when activated, can act as a safe release for all the excess chakra that will build up.

It wasn't all too bad though. Since he already had high reserves, he could still last a while in battle. Not to mention his control would probably better than ever.

"Well it's good to see you awake, though that silence was worrying me."

Naruto almost jumped up from where he was sitting. He didn't even notice the woman enter the room. She had blonde hair tied in two ponytails, had a strange birthmark on her forehead, and her chest looked like it was giving her back problems. Yet despite that and her short stature, she stood tall and radiated an aura of confidence and experience.

"I'm Tsunade and I've been caring for you all night. I trust the nurse explained everything well to you?" At this Naruto nodded his head yes. "Good. I just came in to introduce myself seeing as you will be having regular check ups with me from now on. You are officially discharged." And with that she left the room, the door clicking softly behind her.

Overall Naruto took the news pretty well. His training hasn't been set back, yet he couldn't help but feel as if he had lost a part of him. As he walked home he thought to himself, 'I wonder how Hiashi will take this...'

**So that's it for now. A lot happened in a short amount of writing. o.o thanks a lot, reviews and advice are appreciated!**


	5. Academy Year 2

Hyuuga Naruto

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 4: Academy Year 2

It was the third week of the second year of the ninja academy, and Naruto was loving every second of it. After he explained his situation to Hiashi two months prior, Hiashi upped Naruto's training even more to compensate for the loss of potential. Because of this, Naruto was far ahead of his peers in most aspects of being a ninja. However if you looked at his grades you wouldn't be able to tell. He was in the EXACT middle of the grades in his class. As I said before, Naruto didn't like attracting much attention to himself. So he kept a low profile and only really opened up around his friends.  
>Naruto's friends consisted of Hinata his cousin, a boy with a black ponytail named Shikamaru, and a boy named Choji who was always eating. Then of course their was Sasuke, but he was mostly just an annoyance.<p>

This year of the academy was emphasizing survival techniques, physical fitness, and taijutsu, hand to hand combat. Like the year prior, students would be expected to gain further knowledge and experience beyond this level themselves. Since some children were already from clans with their own fighting styles, they were allowed to practice by themselves while others learned the basic style of Konoha genin. A good example of a student like this was Sasuke Uchiha. He was of the famed Uchiha clan, well known for their kekki-genkai (bloodline ability), the sharingan.  
>Sasuke was a very boastful person who always showed off the skills in combat he had. He was especially proud of the fire technique he had mastered a week before, at the age of 10! He would always come to class prepared to take part in a lesson and gain all the knowledge he could in order to impress his older brother. That is until disaster struck. Every one of the Uchiha clan was murdered in one night except for Sasuke himself. And on top of that, the one who killed all the members was found to be none other than Sasuke's older brother himself. After this, Sasuke grew colder and quiter to everyone in the class and kept his distance from the group. Growing stronger on his own.<p>

One day, Naruto went home and was greeted at the door by Hiashi.

"Hello Naruto, I have something important to tell you today," Hiashi began. "Follow me to the training grounds." The two walked in silence through the house until they reached a large open area. The area itself had a dirt ground, no roof, and was about the size of half a football field. It had wooden posts at the far end for kunai practice, but was bare of much else.

"Today I will begin training you in something that is extremely advanced for someone the age of 9, so don't be disappointed if you don't get it right away. The first is testing your chakra nature. Send your chakra through this slip of paper and it will determine your chakra nature." Naruto did as so but both were shocked to see the outcome. Overall the paper became soggy and wet, however parts of the paper crystallized.

"Well this certainly wasn't anticipated," Hiashi said.

"Why? Is this bad?" Naruto asked worried.

"No it's actually fantastic." Hiashi began. "You posses two different chakra natures. One is the water nature, which is uncommon here in the Fire Country. I myself can help you master that. However, the other one comes from a very rare bloodline from an unknown clan. You will have to contact the hokage to find out more information on that."

Naruto took these words to heart and after a small bit of training about transferring chakra into elemental chakra for water, Naruto went straight to the Hokage's mansion to question Sarutobi about his mysterious knew kekki-genkai.

After explaining the situation to Sarutobi, the old leader gave out a long, pained sigh.

"I knew this would come up," He began. "I just had no idea it would be so soon."  
>"What would come up?" Naruto asked anxiously. He was excited about his new found ability, but nervous of the news it brought with it.<p>

"Here, this should explain it better," Sarutobi made a seal and unlocked a secret compartment on his desk. From this department, he removed a small scroll with a seal on it. Then handed it to Naruto, who grasped it nervously.

"What... what does this scroll contain?" Naruto asked, slightly confused.

"It's a letter," Sarutobi said. "From your mother."

**Suspense! So it turns out that Naruto's second bloodline is Guren's crystal ability! Stay tuned to find out what comes next. Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated :)**


	6. History Lesson

Hyuuga Naruto

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 5: History Lesson

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Seeing this, Sarutobi disabled the seal and hoped the scroll itself would contain all the answers he needed. Naruto began reading:  
><em>Dear Naruto and Neji,<em>

_ I hope you two twins will read this when the Hokage has deemed you ready. Actually, I hope you never have to read this since it's just in case something bad happens to me... First I just want to say that it's me, your mother Hana Kurisutaru. You probably know a lot about the Hyuuga clan from your father, but I'm here to tell you about my clan, that's a lot less knon. The Kurisutaru clan originates from the Land of Fire. It was a small clan that mostly kept to itself so that it wouldn't be involved in much violence between nations. However, because of the powerful bloodline we possessed, Konoha used us in war all the time. _

_ But I'm getting ahead of myself, back to the clan. It possesses and ability called the crystal-release. Similar to any other elemental release, it allows you to perform powerful jutsus of that element, crystal! It can be used to create projectiles, shields, traps, you can use it in limitless ways. Everyone in the clan possessed it, so its only natural that you two will as well._

_ Like I said before though, this wonderful power was harnessed by Iwagakure, the Hidden Rock Village, many of times. In the past they had recruited Ninja from our clan for every war. However, after the Third war, an enemy village realized that the clan was too powerful for their liking. So Kirigakure launched an attack on the clan, and was successful. I was on a mission for Konoha at the time of the attack, so I came out as the only survivor. I then took up residence in the village and later met your father. Long story short, you two came about and are on the way soon! I'm hoping that we have lots of fun times together and that you never have to read this, although you never know. _

_ Lots of Love,_

_ Hana Kurisutaru aka MOM!_

_ P.S- I left a note under my letter explaining how to activate and use your bloodline._

Naruto finished the note with tears in his eyes. He loved his mom and wished she was with him so badly, but knew she never could be. On the back of the scroll there was a picture of herself she had taped on there. She was short, had blonde hair with blue eyes, and tan skin.

'She looks just like me...' Naruto thought. And she did except in girl form without whiskers. Naruto smiled at the thought. But then his eyes widened as he was struck with a sudden question.

"Wait!" Naruto said, "Who exactly is Neji?" He questioned.

"Neji was... your twin brother. He died in birth along with your mother...

Another pang of ache stabbed Naruto in the heart, but he stood strong. After thanking the Hokage he left the office and ran straight home. After crying for an hour into his sheets, he said a prayer for his mother and brother, before taking a walk to clear his head. While out and about he spotted Hinata and Hiashi training together, and figured he should tell them everything he had discovered. After explaining the situation, the two offered Naruto comfort and reminded them that they were still there for him. And so was Hanabi, Hinata's sister.

"Well that must have all been quite the shock for you. Would you mind showing me what's in that scroll?" Hiashi asked.

"Sure," Naruto said handing Hiashi the scroll.

After reading it, Hiashi said with a smile, "These techniques all look very interesting. Would you mine practicing a few for us to see?"

"OK... I suppose..." Naruto said quietly, but happily. He was sure that training would help him get over all of these negative emotions.

So the three spent the rest of the day in the training area. Hiashi and Hinata watching Naruto activate his bloodline, and even practice a crystal wall jutsu. Hanabi even joined them, oohing and ahing at all of Naruto's cool moves. It was a pleasant way to end a very dramatic day.

**Wow! Lot's of stuff in there. I got a PM asking why Sasuke is 10 and Naruto is 9. Well in this fic Naruto was born in October of course and Hinata in December. So they're going to be younger than the rest of their class mkay? Well that's it for now!**


	7. Academy Year 3

Hyuuga Naruto

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 6: Academy Year 3

"Hi everyone," Naruto said to his friends as he entered the classroom.

"Hey Naruto," They all chorused. Over the two years of the academy, Naruto's group of friends had grown. It now consisted of Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, and newly added Tenten and Lee. Lee was so far the "dead last" of the class, having the lowest grades. He had black, bowl-cut hair with a long braid going down his back. Tenten was just above Naruto in class grades. She wore her brown hair up in two buns above her head.

"Iruka-sensei says we have a special surprise today," Lee said excitedly.

"Ya, I wonder what it is," Tenten joined in, just as excited as Lee. In fact, the whole classroom seemed to be full of anticipation for the good news their teacher was sure to bring.

"Alright class settle down into your seats for role," Iruka said upon entering. After calling role, he began to speak. "Today we will be starting your weapon training class," this was met by a series of cheers. "You may know this consists of kunai and shuriken training, but we also have a few special options. "Follow me and I will show you."

Iruka exited the room, followed by the class. Whispering among themselves, they trailed their teacher through the academy, until they reached a large open room. The room had wood floors, and some wood training posts. To the far end of the room, there was a table full of scrolls. On the other end their was a table of holsters filled with standard ninja stars and kunai.

"First follow me over here," Iruka stated walking over to the table of scrolls. "Each of these contain a practice-specialty weapon and instructions on how to use them. Now, who wants one of these weapons?"

Many hands went up. In fact the only hands that DIDN'T go up were those from clans, and Lee.

Iruka sweat-dropped at this, "Ok then, each of you come and pick a weapon."

Tenten was up at the table ready to make her choice. She was just hoping they had it, she had wanted this all her life. 'SCORE,' she thought. 'They actually have it!' and with that she picked up her scroll and walked back to the group.

After this took place those who didn't want a specific weapon, and those who didn't get one (and there were quite a few), all went over to the other table with standard tools. Once everyone had gotten their materials, Iruka spoke.

"Now you have the weapons you will continue to use throughout your ninja career. We will be practicing with only kunai and shuriken at school. Those who use something else must practice with the scroll on their own time. The scrolls you got today are level one of the weapon. After completing level one at your own place, tell an instructor and have them test you. If you are efficient in performing the contents of your scroll, you will be given the scroll for the next level. Any questions?" No hands went up. "In that case lets begin our shuriken training!"

For the rest of the school day, students practiced their accuracy from various distances. Tenten and Sasuke did the best, while Sakura did the worst. Naruto of course did just average, so as not to show his true power.

As soon as class was over, Naruto dashed home, ready to train more than ever. 'If the other students are getting stronger, I should be too,' he thought. So all that night Naruto practiced. Seeing and targeting the tenketsu (a skill even Hiashi didn't know about yet), his speed, overall fighting style, and bloodline techniques. Naruto covered it all. In fact he trained so hard that later at night, Hiashi found him passed out on the garden ground. Exhausted from his day's efforts.

The next day their was no academy, due to it being Saturday. So he walked over to a quiet lake he saw walking around the other day. Sitting on the dock he saw Sasuke Uchiha himself, all alone. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hi there," Naruto began as he approached. "My name's Naruto and I'm from your class at the academy..."

"...Hello..." Sasuke said without making eye contact.  
>The two sat in silence on the dock for a long time, feet dangling and a slight breeze being the only background noise.<p>

"I know about your family..." Naruto said, almost whispered really. At this Sasuke turned sharply, ready to bark out, but Naruto wasn't finished. "And I know you must be hurting, but you'd feel a lot better if you opened up a little..." he continued. "If you do, I promise you'll find at least one person who will be your friend."

"Like who?..." Sasuke asked skeptically. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but be afraid of losing someone else.

"Like me. I'll be your friend!" Naruto said cheerily as he hugged him. "But for now, I have to go home for lunch. See you later Sasuke!" and with that he dashed off.

Sasuke, still wide eyed from such physical contact, stared as the blond ran off. The only one who had ever actually hugged him before was his mother. He smiled to himself, faint blush still on his cheeks, and thought; 'Bye... New friend.'

**Yay! Another chapter! I know I know, the ending was cheesy and their was implied yoai (it isn't serious until later), but it was nice. Friendship FTW! That's all for now, graduation is up next!**


	8. Academy Year 4

Hyuuga Naruto

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 7: Academy Year 4

The fourth and final year of the academy was incredibly boring to Naruto. It was all about chakra. Unlocking your chakra, performing chakra exercises, even mastering the basic jutsus. Substitution, bushin, and transformation jutsu. All of which, Naruto already had mastered. So while the rest of the class aside from Hinata, was struggling to climb a tree with only their feet, Naruto was standing on water for hours at a time. And while most children couldn't get their Iruka illusion just right or make a single copy of themselves, Naruto could easily make 20 clones and make them all look like Iruka's perfect doppelgangers. And this was just halfway through. However, Naruto wasn't the only one who had grown strong.

Hinata had developed her byakugan to almost his level, and was even practicing medicals techniques. Sasuke had mastered his fire release to a higher level, Shikamaru had become even SMARTER, and Choji was much more powerful. All in all the graduating class was shaping up to be a great batch of genin.

"Alright Hinata, are you ready to start?" Naruto asked while activating his byakugan.

"Sure," Hinata responded activating her own. She wanted to show Naruto how much she has improved since the year prior through a friendly sparring match.

"Ok then! HA!" Naruto charged in with a frontal palm thrust. Hinata side-stepped it and launched a palm thrust toward his shoulder with her right hand, and aimed to strike his stomach with her left hand. However, Naruto anticipated this and pushed both hands away by the wrist with one arm while sweep kicking her. Hinata jumped kicked aiming at his chest. While she was in the air, Naruto dodged and struck her leg twice, so when she landed she couldn't support herself.

"I win," Naruto said with a grin. "But you've become much quicker for sure!"

"Thank you," Hinata said. It was always nice to hear praise from Naruto. He was her role model.

Meanwhile Tenten and lee were having their own spar.

"Here I go!" Tenten shouted while unraveling her scroll. There was a puff of white smoke and out popped a puppet. It had long black hair, black eye sockets, and wore a green robe covering its body. This was her pride and joy. She had worked on it for a while now, and had finally deemed it battle ready. She called her (ya it's a her) Yami.

"Ha!" she called out, puppet surging forward. If one possessed the byakugan, they would see glowing blue chakra strings coming from all of Tenten's fingers, connected to the puppet. When she moved her fingers and hands, so did the puppet.

As soon as the puppet was in range, Lee lashed out with a powerful kick to its midsection and ran toward Tenten. However, when he was halfway there, the puppet was once again in front of him. This time he aimed a punch for its head, only to find a blade sticking out if its mouth.

'Damn' Lee thought as he quickly pulled back. That mistake was all the time Tenten needed to pick lee up with Yami and slam him down on the ground, hard.

"Ugh!" Lee grunted out in pain as he got up. The puppet was already on him again as he began batting away its strikes with increasing difficulty. Just then the puppet shot a ball out of its stomach, a ball made of a bunch of blast tags (blast tags are like paper bombs, but more used for training. They set off a fancy big explosion, mostly just stun and launch an opponent back).

Unfortunately that slam to the ground Lee took damaged him more than he thought. As soon as that ball exploded and all he could remember was flying back before he blacked out.

***Remember, this is Lee without series taijutsu training :P**

**MAJOR TIMESKIP!**

Later that year in October, 3 days after Naruto's birthday, it was time for graduation. The whole class had passed their exams, except for nameless losers- I mean unspecified students. Naruto entered the classroom early that day. The only other one in their was Sasuke, whom he waved hello to. His only response was Sasuke blushing and looking away.

One by one, more and more students showed up. Naruto greeted his friends one by one, who each took notice of his new appearance. He still had his blond hair, whisker marks, tan skin, and pupil-less blue eyes, but his outfit had changed. His first layer was basically a black jumpsuit, resembling standard ANBU wear, but without the sleeves. Over that he wore a gray vest resembling a chunin vest, and had a black headband around his neck. Most likely for his ninja headband.

"Alright class, settle down. I am here to announce the teams and senseis of each team. First we have..." Iruka listed off teams 1 through 6. Just more losers- I mean unspecified students. However when he got to team 7, things got interesting. "Alright, team seven consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno (A flat chested banshee with long pink hair and an obsession for gay, brooding males), and-"

**Cliffhanger! I'm so evil :3. Another reference of slight yaoi to keep the fans from revolting. It will come in do time! And now you know Tenten's specialty! She will become a puppet master. I did this because no one pays enough attention to her in the anime or manga, and puppets are just such a neat form of fighting. So ya, mixin' things up! Read and review! Thanks so much.**


	9. Team Assignments

Hyuuga Naruto

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 8: Team Assignments

"Alright, team seven consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and a boy named Sai, whom you will meet at a later time," Iruka said. This crushed the hopes of Sasuke, who had developed some feelings for Naruto. It also slightly disappointed Naruto, who was hoping to at least be on Sasuke's team.

Iruka continued on,"Next, team eight will be made up of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." At this, Kiba smirked. He was on the team with the powerful Shino, and the second cutest girl in his class. Not a bad team in his opinion.

"Next, we have team nine. This team will have Lee, Tenten, and Naruto." At this Naruto brightened a bit. He would be on the same team as two of his close friends, things seemed pretty good in his opinion. "And finally, team ten will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. That's all, your senseis will be here to pick you up soon. I have to go now, but feel free to stop by and talk. Goodbye class," and with that he gathered his things and walked out of the class.

'I'm so proud of them,' Iruka thought while wiping a tear from his eye. On his way out the building he couldn't help but feel he was being watched. "I'm just being paranoid..." He said to calm himself.

Little did he know he really WAS being watched, by a man with spiky silver hair and a covered face from the tree. Kakashi giggled perversely as he watched Iruka walk away, then went back to reading his book. They were both so engrossed in their own thoughts, they didn't notice a blur of green rush by them.

The students were chatting excitedly among their new teams, wondering who would be their sensei would be. Sasuke, growing tired of Sakura screaming in his ear about how hot he was, was about to get up and go talk to Naruto, when suddenly the door burst open and a strange man launched himself into the room.

He was wearing the standard jonin vest, but a skin-tight, vibrant green jumpsuit underneath, and had a red ninja headband tied around his waist. He had shiny black hair in a bowl-cut, and had eyebrows even thicker than Lee's. To top it off, he was standing in the front of the room with a blinding (literally) smile and in a thumbs up pose.

"ALRIGHT YOU YOUTFUL STUDENTS, WHICH OF YOU ARE TEAM NINE?" The man shouted.

Coincidentally, the same thought was running through the heads of Tenten and Naruto, 'God... Why me?...'

However Lee's thoughts were completely different. 'He. Is. So. COOL!'

The first two raised their hands, defeated, while Lee's shot up quick as lightning. "GOOD! THEN FOLLOW ME!" The man said while jumping out of the window.

Lee did the exactly the same, and Tenten followed hesitantly. "Well, bye guys," Naruto said sadly while following his new teammates. Soon after leaving the other senseis showed up. Until only Sasuke and Sakura were left to wait... for three more hours... Poor Sasuke, trapped in a room with Skankura- I mean Sakura...

Meanwhile, team nine had gathered on their own practice area, Training Ground 18. The area consisted of a lake, a grassy field, some posts to the far edge, and a dense brush.

"OK my youthful new students!" Their teacher began in a slightly quieter voice. "My name is Might Guy and I will be your new jonin sensei! Since I don't know much about you all, I think the best way to get acquainted with each other is by introducing ourselves properly. Things like likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams... I will go first! My name is Guy, I like training, green, and spicy foods. I dislike laziness, liars, and copycats. My hobbies are training and going on missions, and my dream is to make you all great ninja!"  
>'Wow, less insane than I expected,' Thought Naruto to himself.<p>

"I shall go next!" Lee exclaimed. "My name is Lee, I enjoy training, being with my friends, and spicy foods. I dislike those who don't, work hard to reach their goals. My hobbies are drawing, running, and spending time with Naruto and Tenten. My goal is to become an talented shinobi! JUST LIKE MY SENSEI!" Lee finished

'But you just met him,' Tenten and Naruto thought with a sweatdrop.

"HOW YOUTHFUL!" Guy bellowed with tears in his eyes. He then hugged Lee, both yelling about hard work and youth...

"Umm I'd better go before this gets too weird..." Tenten began. "I'm Tenten. I like weapons, puppets, and dedicated people. I dislike sexists and fan girls. My hobbies are weapon throwing and designing traps and hidden weapons. My goal is to become the best puppet master in this village."

"Very respectable," Guy commented, having calmed down. "Now the young blond man," He said, gesturing to Naruto with his hand.

"Ok... My name is Naruto Hyuuga," Naruto began. "I like music, my family, and my friends. I dislike those who kill for enjoyment, judgmental people, and a good majority of the civilians here... My hobbies are singing, training with Hinata and Hiashi, and being around my friends." The answer was typical Naruto to Tenten and Lee. However, they had no idea he enjoyed singing.

"Interesting. Now I have something to tell you all," Guy began. "I'm sure you have all noticed that there are more genin who passed the test than the number of teams that you normally see walking around. This is because there is usually a second exam, that the majority of the graduates fail." At this all three young ninja looked shocked. "However, I have decided to pass you without making you take the second exam. This is because I have observed you all train personally, and know what you are capable of. You are all friends so their will be no problem with teamwork, so I am fairly confident in the ability of you all. Congratulations, because you are all officially leaf genin!"

The three all gave a small cheer before Tenten and Naruto headed home, schedualed to meet back at the training grounds at 5 am. them next day for training. However, Lee went with Guy to receive a "youth-filled" makeover...

**Woah, lots of stuff. Sakura fans don't hate me for bashing a little . And also, just because Sasuke and Naruto are on separate teams doesn't mean that their won't be sasunaru... One last thing! All the other Konaha12 (Sai instead of Neji) besides Naruto are wearing the same outfits as they were in the anime at this time. That's all for now! Read and review please!**


	10. Training Day 1

Hyuuga Naruto

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 9: Training Day 1

The next day was Saturday, and Naruto and Tenten were there at 5 am. However, there was no sign of Lee or Guy.

"I wonder where-" Tenten was cut off by a flash of green jumping into the clearing.

"INTRODUCING," Guy began loudly, "THE NEWLY MADE OVER, FABULOUS, POWERFUL, YOUTHFUL, LEEEEEE!"

Just then Lee jumped into the clearing, but this wasn't normal Lee. This Lee had only a bowl-cut, no ponytail, and a bright green jumpsuit. He was a mini Might Guy!

"Oh God..." Naruto said.

"And I have suits for you!" Guy continued enthusiastically. "Tenten, I made yours a bit more lose so you wouldn't feel bad about showing off your rolls." he finished with a smile.

Tenten shot a look of pure hatred at the man, but said nothing. They all stood there in silence for a bit...

"Well... seeing as neither of you would like to wear this youthful exercise suit, I guess we will move on with the lesson. Since it is only the first day of training, we shall be seeing the skills you already possess."

So the group spent all their time that day focusing what they had already learned. They had a practice match against Guy, which they failed at miserably. Who would've guessed he was so fast and strong. When asked how he was so skilled, he answered, "IT'S THE SUIT!".

At about 5 pm (their first break since noon for lunch) they all lied in the grass panting. They were ready to go home, however Might Guy had one last thing in store for them.

"Alright you guys, Naruto has already done this, but I need to test your chakra natures." He said. At this Naruto's eyes widened. He would have to ask Hiashi how Guy new of this.

"All you have to do is hold this slip of paper, send some chakra through it, and it will indicate the elemental nature of your chakra." Guy explained. Lee and Tenten excitedly took a piece of paper and did as told.  
>Tenten's paper immediately crumpled up. Guy looked at this and said, "This means your ckara nature is lighting." Tenten gave a small cheer, happy she was able to get such a cool nature.<p>

Lee's paper took a bit longer, but had shocking results. The paper spit into three parts, one burned, one turned to dust, and one started to smoke. Guy was astounded! "Lee! You possess four natures! Wind, fire, earth, and the smoke one I am unsure of. I will take the team tomorrow to find out. LEE! I KNEW YOU WERE FULL OF YOUTHFUL TALENT AND SURPRISES!" They began to hug again while Naruto and Tenten looked away.

"Wow, it's cool that Lee has all those abilities" Tenten said.

"Ya for sure!" Naruto said enthusiastically. "I hope we can see what is does in a spar soon."  
>"Alright my youthful students, report back here on Monday at 5am once again," Guy said. And with that they all went off.<p>

*****Two days later, Monday*****

Everyone on the team was at the Hokage's office at 5:30 am on Monday. They entered together, only to find the Hiruzen Sarutobi, the great third Hokage, fast asleep on his desk.

"Ummm... Lord Hokage..." Naruto said softly, not wanting to disturb the man too much.

"HUH? WHA? I WASN'T SLEEPING!" The Hokage shouted sitting up right. Normally ANBU would rush to the aid of a yelling hokage, but they were so used to it they let him be.

"Oh. It's just you all. What brings you here? A mission request? The hokage asked, relaxed.

"No. We are here to discuss Lee having a possible bloodline ability. You see..." Guy then explained the events involving the chakra nature paper on Saturday.

"Actually I'm quite glad you told me this," Sarutobi began. "Lee has the smoke release, a kekki tōta. A kekki tōta is a combination of three elemental natures into one special ability. This particular one was possessed by only one other person, my father."

By this time all four of team nine were listening intently with wide eyes, though Guy tried hard to hide it.

"The Smoke Release combines wind, fire, and earth into one. It usually produces a smoke that burns through solid objects easily, however this takes a large amount of energy. It also can create a haze for confusing, poisoning, or paralyzing opponents. Or you can just use a simple smokescreen to get away.

"Here is a scroll showing how to use it. Lee, you most definitely have the chakra capacity to perform these techniques, but lack the control. I advise working of that. I'm sure your sensei will help you, right Guy?"  
>"RIGHT! COME MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" and with that they all hopped out the window.<p>

"There's this neat thing called a door..." Sarutobi said to himself.

So for the rest of the day, Tenten added on to her puppet, Lee practiced chakra control and activating the smoke ability, and Naruto created a new crystal technique.

**That's all for now! I gave Lee the kekki genkai, so to balance it out his taijutsu won't be as powerful. However, it will still be awesome! It will probably be to the level of his fight with Gaara BEFORE he removed his weights. Read and review, thanks!**


	11. Eventful Encounter

Hyuuga Naruto

I do not own Naruto. Yaoi warning.

Chapter 10: Eventful Encounter

12 year old Naruto was sitting alone in a large, grassy field on a humid day in spring. His team had been together for around half a year now, and there had only been intense training and D rank missions. In fact, their team had done 170 D rank missions since they had been together, the most of any of the rookie teams.

"Almost done and... there," Naruto said proudly as he looked at his work. It was a painting of a sakura tree he had been working on for four days. It was finally perfect. However, he had been so into his work, he didn't notice sparks fly at his space on the ground. One of these sparks landed on the painting and before he knew it, all that was left was a pile of ash.

"..." Naruto was speechless. He had spent HOURS on it and there was nothing left to even show he had worked on anything at all.

"I'm so sorry... Naruto..."a quiet voice said behind him. Naruto turned around to see none other than Sasuke looking at him with an ashamed expression. "I was practicing a small fire technique on the way here to train... and I guess it got out of hand..."

"Ugh..." Naruto sighed tiredly, anger gone instantly. He really couldn't stay angry at Sasuke for long. "It can't be helped. I can just make a new one some other time..."

"Are you sure?..." Sasuke asked.

"Ya it's cool. So you use fire techniques huh? Can you show me a few?" Naruto inquired excitedly. He was always looking forward to seeing a new ability or move.

"I don't know if..."

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEE?" Naruto begged.

"OK. I suppose I can. Step back please..." Sasuke said as he walked over to a safe distance away from Naruto. He stopped in front of a tree about 20 meters away from a dying tree.

"Fire-style: Fireball Jutsu!" with that a large ball of fire was sent hurling at the tree. Immediately, the tree was engulfed in fire. Naruto sat staring at the tree with an amazed with the display of skill."  
>"OMG THAT WAS SO COOL CAN YOU DO IT AGAIN?" Naruto asked bouncing with excitement.<p>

"Umm maybe some other time," Sasuke said, embarrassed by the praise. "I'm gonna head back home and do... stuff..." He said while walking away slowly.

"OK! See ya later Sasuke!" Naruto said while waving at his friend. But a flash caught his eye and he looked at the ground to see the source of it. It was a kunai, Sasuke must have dropped it. Naruto ran after him, "Sasuke you forgot this!" Sasuke turned around to see what he was talking about. "You forgot your kun-" Naruto was about to finish the sentence, but something caught his foot and he tripped. Right into Sasuke.

The two landed on the ground in a lip-lock, staring at each other wide eyed, neither moving. 'Oh my God I'm kissing Sasuke right now, what if he doesn't talk to me after this?' Naruto thought worriedly , yet still unmoving.

'I'm kissing Naruto...' Sasuke thought shocked. "I'm kissing Naruto...' Sasuke thought happily. He would've been content lying like that all day, however Naruto quickly jumped up and started babbling apologies.

"I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I'm... I'm just gonna go..." He said running off, leaving a still-in-shock Sasuke.

'Man that was embarrassing...' Naruto thought while running back to they Hyuuga complex. 'But it honestly wasn't all that bad...'

Meanwhile Sasuke was practically skipping home with a dumb grin on his face. (Good thing no one was around, they would've freaked) 'I can't wait to see him again...'

**There you have it, a new chapter! I'm sorry nothing really happened but I needed to include the promised yaoi to those who had been begging for it! Next chapter will update on the abilities everyone has gained over half a years time! Good stuff coming! Read and review, thanks!**


	12. New Mission

Hyuuga Naruto

I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 11: New Mission

"Ugh," Naruto said. "Why are we up here so early?" All of team nine was gathered in the Hokage's office early in the morning for a surprise mission. Guy had told them it would be "extra youthful". Normally this would have driven Naruto and Tenten away, but a mission was a mission.

"Quiet Naruto. As Guy has already told you, I have a mission for you today," The Hokage began. "However, this is no ordinary D rank, it will be a C rank escort mission to the Wave Country"

"As amazing as that is, it sounds a lot like the C rank mission that team 7 had a week ago..." Naruto said.

"Well ignore that. I would like you all to pack for at least a week of travel (you never know!) and gather at the gate at 8 am today to meet your client. She will explain the mission to you. Dismissed." The Sarutobi finished tiredly.

"Yes sir." All four said before exiting the room. As they walked outside, they jumped in opposite directions after quickly saying goodbyes.

**Minor time skip**

Team nine had gathered for the second time today at the earlier mentioned time and place. Upon arrival, they were greeted with an unfamiliar face.

"Hello," The woman said. "My name is Kimi and I hope you are all the team that is here to help me."

"That would be us!" Guy said cheerfully. "Why don't we get going, and you can explain the mission to us on the way." With that the party of five exited the gates and slowly made their way from the village.

"So Kimi," Lee began. "What exactly drives you to visit Wave Country? I heard it's not doing to well financially..."

"Well you see," Kimi began slowly, choosing the right words. "I was born to my parents in Wave Country. My father was apparently a strong shinobi, who was assassinated a few days after my birth. Fearing they would come for me because I was his child, my mother brought me to a small town in Fire Country, just outside the leaf village. Now I'm determined to find her in the Land of Waves." She finished with a tired smile.

"Oh wow, how exciting for you!" Tenten said. "We can definitely get you there, and maybe even help you find your mother!"

"Wow, you would really do that for me? Thank you so much!" Kimi exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"YOSH!" Guy yelled, getting pumped.

'Oh God here he goes..." Naruto thought to himself.

"WE HAVE NO TIME TO LOSE! LET'S GO OFF TO THE WAVE!" And with that they hurried off as fast as they could without leaving Kimi behind. After all, civilians aren't nearly as fast and they couldn't lose their client!

**Timeskip!**

It had been a day and a half of travel and the group had almost made it to the Land of Waves.

"I decided now was the best time to come, because a bridge had recently been built connecting Fire and Wave Country," Kimi said.

"Oh wow, that must be a big bridge," Naruto thought aloud.

"LOOK! THERE IT IS NOW!" Lee yelled.

"Oh look its name is ingraved into the top of it," Guy pointed out. "The Kakashi Brid-" Guy just stood there with his mouth open.

"Ummm... Guy sensei?" Tenten asked. Unsure of her master's health.

"Oh my God I think he died from shock..." Naruto said worriedly.

"DAMN IT! NOT ONLY WAS MY ETERNAL RIVAL ALREADY HERE, BUT HE GOT HIS OWN BRIDGE TOO!" Guy said while crying tears of pure anguish.

'He spazzed out again...' Naruto thought. 'If he keeps this up he's going to scare Kimi away...'

"Anyway," Tenten said tiredly, "let's cross this bridge and find your mother!"

The team began the tedious task of crossing the enormous bridge at a walking pace. But when they neared the middle, a fog rolled in.

"I just got an ominous feeling..." Lee said.

"Naruto," Guy said in a serious tone, "use your byakugan and scan the area."  
>Naruto did as told. "I can't see a source, but I detect a large mass of chakra all around," Naruto said with a confused and scared expression.<p>

Just then a footstep other than theirs echoed aloud. Instantly the genin had surrounded Kimi in a defensive position and Guy was in front of them, also ready to attack if needed.

As the team waited in a tense silence, a silhouette appeared, approaching them. Out of the fog stepped-

**OOOOH another cliff hanger. I'm so evil :3 Who's in the fog, friend or foe? What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out! Read and review, thanks!**


	13. What the Hell!

Hyuuga Naruto

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 12: What the Hell?

Out of the fog stepped-... A kindly old man!

"Hello young travelers!" The man said. "Good to see you all on this new bridge! I was just crossing it to get home when I heard footsteps. And wouldn't you know, I turned around to find you all! My name is Minoru."  
>At this point team 9 had face-faulted onto the ground and was struggling to regain composer. "Ah it's good to see it was just a friendly face." Said Guy. "What do you say we head back to Wave Country together?"<br>"Sounds great!" The old man said.

The team had been walking behind the man for some time now and were about three fourths across when the man suddenly stopped.

"Well we have almost reached the end of our journey," said the old man, turning to face them.

"It would seem so," Said Kimi.

"So I hope you are all prepared..."  
>"Prepared for what?" Lee asked Minoru.<p>

"Prepared for your DEATHS!" He shouted as 3 giant water dragons flew over the side of the bridge and strait at team Guy and Kimi.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto shouted. The three genin jumped to defend Kimi and Guy leaped at the dragons.

"Leaf strong whirlwind!" Guy shouted, using a lightning-fast spinning kick to dispel the water beasts. "Alright, exactly who are you old man?"  
>"Well, seeing as you survived that attack, I might as well reveal my true identity," 'Minoru' said as he puffed into smoke. When the light cloud disappeared, a tall, blue-skinned man with pointed teath and pointed navy hair appeared. To complete this shark-like appearance his eyes were small with no iris, and he had GILLS on the side of his face. He was wearing a black cloak with a red cloud pattern on it, and had a large sword rapped in bandages on his back. Naruto could have sworn he saw it move...<p>

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki, and I will be your killer for this evening."

"I have heard of you, Hoshigaki..." Guy said. "Students, take Kimi and get out of here as fast as possible!"  
>"But we can't leave you sensei!" Tenten protested. "We're a team!"<p>

"I know, but the safety of you and the client are most important!" Guy said valiantly. (cliché huh?...)

"Wow, how touching," Kisame said sarcastically. "Look it's not like your going to live anyway, so why not die together? Water clone jutsu!" Upon saying this, 3 Kisame clones appeared behind Kimi and the genin. "Those should keep you occupied while I deal with your teacher."

Then he charged in at Guy and the two were fighting with hand to hand combat.

The genin jumped away from the clones, Lee grabbing Kimi with him.

"Alright, I'll take the one on the left, Naruto you get the right, Lee protect Kimi and try to keep her out of harm's way from the third!" Tenten planned. The three nodded and followed the impromptu plan.

Tenten summoned her puppet Yami out of her scroll and Naruto activated his byakugan.

"Oh, I'm so scared of a bunch of pathetic ninja posers," A Kisame clone taunted.

He quickly raised his blade to block a charging Yami, only to find paperbombs stuck along the sword when he pulled back."

"Dammit!" he said, throwing his sword high into the air. As soon as he did, it exploded into water and he was weaponless. The clone charged in strait at Tenten, but was met with the blades of Yami. In a battle between puppet versus clone the puppet won, a poison blade hitting its mark in the water duplicate's chest. The clone dissolved into water, and Tenten rushed to help out Lee.

Whilst this was going on, Naruto went through a somewhat simple battle against his clone. The Kisame phony charged at him, but Naruto sidestepped and struck the clone twice in the chest, and gave it a strong palm-thrust to the stomach. The clone immediately dissipated into water, and Naruto also rushed off to help Lee.

The last clone proved a challenge to all three of the young ninja. Naruto's crystal shuriken were blocked by the sword, and every time he went in for a fatal jyuuken blow, the clone launched a water shark at him. Tenten's luck wasn't any better than her teammate's. Every time Yami charged him, no matter how discreetly, the sword absorbed the chakra strings, rendering the puppet useless. Lee didn't have much chance to fight seeing as he had to keep the fake Kisame away from Kimi.

Things weren't looking too great until Lee came up with a plan. "Guys," Lee said, "I have an idea! Naruto, you take my place in guarding Kimi and I will take out the clone myself. Tenten, back me up!"  
>"Are you crazy?" Tenten shouted at him.<p>

"Let's just trust him. I think I know what he's got planned," Naruto said, protecting Lee.

"Ugh... If you say so," Tenten admitted defeat.

"Alright! Back up you guys!" Naruto leaped back, Tenten did as well, just not as far. "Smoke release: Hell Cloud!" After announcing the attack, a thick stream of smoke exited his mouth, filling the area around the clone in a thick cloud. It actually turned the clone into dust! Lee quickly released the technique so he wouldn't hurt anyone, and the smoke cloud disappeared.

"That was amazing Lee!" Tenten, Naruto, and Kimi chorused.

"Thank you..." Lee said with a tired smile before collapsing to his knees and passed out.

The others quickly rushed over and helped him up.

"That technique must be very draining..." Naruto observed. "I wish we could help guy sensei, but we need to stay here and care for Lee..."  
>"Right," agreed Tenten and Kimi.<p>

**Well there's the new chap! I hope you all liked it, and this time I only left a partial cliffhanger! What will happen to Guy up against the powerful Kisame Hoshigaki? Will Lee be OK? Will I overcome my laziness and get around to writing the next chapter this week? Stay tuned and find out. Read and review, thanks!**


	14. Battle on the Bridge

Hyuuga Naruto

I do not on Naruto

Chapter 13: Battle on the Bridge

The genin and Kimi moved Lee farther away from their sensei and his opponent so he wouldn't be in harm's way. The three themselves weren't exactly top notch medical specialists, but they managed to give him a solider pill (a pill that boosts physical energy and chakra when taken, f.w.i) , some water, and keep him safe.

"Alright then," began Kisame, "seeing as you've avoided being obliterated by my water techniques, and your kiddies manage to finish off the clones, I think it's time to get serious." With that he summoned a large amount of water from under the bridge and let it settle on top of the bridge. Out of the water rose 5 clones.

"I see..." Guy observed with a serious look. "Okay! Leaf whirlwind!" Guy dashed forward and did a spin kick straight through 3 clones. Landing on one foot, he jumped back in the air and ax-kicked the fourth clone in the head. He then charged and punched the final clone in the gut. All the clones dissipated into water, in less than 3 seconds.

"Not bad I suppose," Kisame said in a dull tone. "You'll need more than that to survive. Water style: water shark bullet!" The water on the bridge all gathered together into one big shark-like shape that was hurled at Guy. However, Guy reinforced his arms with chakra and deflected the entire mass.

"Not good enough!" Guy said, but then he felt a presence right behind him. "Shi-" He was cut off as an orb of water formed around him, Kisame holding the side of it.

Guy's eyes widened as he looked back at the Kisame he was just fighting, only to see it fall apart into water.

"Looks like that's it," Kisame said triumphantly. "I was expecting more. But now because of my vast chakra supply, I can afford to just stand here until you drown. And those brats have no chance against me, even with one hand I've still got my Samehada," He finished while holding up his blue spiked, bandaged sword.

**Other side of the bridge**

"He's got Guy sensei trapped!" Tenten shouted with a look of horror.

"Lee, can you defend Kimi?" Naruto asked in a hurry, after all Guy's life was on the line.

"I think so..." Lee said

"Thanks Lee! I owe you one! Now we need to come up with something Tenten..."

"I'm way ahead of you..." Tenten responded, readying Yami.

**Back to Kisame and Guy**

"Wow, I was hoping you'd die sooner," Kisame stated, disappointed. "This is getting rather boring..."

Just then Lee dashed forward straight at Kisame from the side, only to be pierced straight through by Samehada. Kisame laughed at the boy's stupidity and Guy tried not to waste his air by crying out in the anguish of losing a student.

However, there was a poof and 'Lee' turned out to be Tenten's puppet Yami. Just then Kisame was kicked off the ground by a shadow clone of Naruto.

Kisame dispelled the clone and blocked an incoming kunai, courtesy of Tenten, with his sword. He heard another whirring from the other direction and turned to block the second kunai (thrown by another shadow clone). However, while his back was turned he didn't see the 'kunai' turn into Naruto.

"Take this!" Naruto yelled. "Great Palm Strike!" As he announced it, he jammed his palm into Kisame's back with such force that blue chakra was visible from the attack.

"GAAAH!" He said before collapsing to the ground in a heap.

When the dust settled and everyone had gathered around, they were shocked to see a completely normal looking man in the place of the shark-like ninja before.

"This was the works of an very powerful clone/henge combination technique..." Guy observed. "I have a feeling that Kisame was not the only ninja involved in all of this... Let's get to the village and rest."

The group did just that. The next day they had been walking around town asking about Kimi's mother. They had gotten a lead and were ready to follow it, but Kimi stopped them.

"Thank you all for what you've done for me," Kimi said. "But I couldn't ask you to do more. I will see my mother on my own."

"Well if you say so... Goodbye Kimi! Be sure to write to us frequently!" Guy said.

"Goodbye!" Said a sad Tenten, happy Naruto, and crying Lee.

"I'LL MISS YOU SO MUCH! I WILL THINK OF YOU EVERYDAY AND WILL TRAIN MOST YOUTHFULL IN YOUR HONOR-" Lee's ranting faded as he was dragged away by his teammates.

A while later, Kimi had made it to the house that her mother supposedly resided in. She knocked on the door and waited patiently until a slightly older woman opened the door.

"Hello..." She said in a quiet, high pitch voice before her eyes widened. "Oh my... Is that you Kimi?"

"Yes mother! It's me!" She said. At this point they were both crying tears of joy..

"You must come in!" The Kimi's mother invited her in the quaint house and sat her down at the table. "Oh my! A mouse!" She yelled.

"Where?" Kimi said, turning to look for the mouse. As soon as she turned her head, her mother hit her in the temple and knocked her unconcious.

"...Dumb bitch..." The mother said in a voice much to deep for a lady like herself. Her 'mother' then turned into a cloud of dust. When it cleared a man with black hair in a long ponytail, wearing the same cloack as Kisame, and sharingan eyes appeared. His most noticeable feature were two large tear troughs under his eyes.

"God how stupid can people be..." He said in a tired voice. "Capture of the Sanbi, complete..." He then disguised her unconscious body in a sac as luggage, and calmly walked out of the house and down the road.

**Days later**

Lee and Tenten were walking aimlessly down the street on a sunny afternoon.

"Hey Tenten," Lee began. They both stopped and faced each other.

"Ya, what is it Lee?" She asked.

"I was just thinking... Do you suppose I should invite Kimi to my next birthday party? I'm sure she'd love to go!"  
>"That's a great idea Lee!" Tenten agreed. "I'm sure she'll love that."<p>

**God I'm mean xD. I made her captor her mother...kinda... Things you should know-**

**The Sanbi is the three-tailed giant turtle. A tailed beast just like the Kyubi inside of Naruto. **

**The shadow clone technique was taught to Naruto by Hiashi!...random fact.**

**Hope you liked it, read and review, thanks!**


	15. Upcoming Exams

Hyuuga Naruto

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 14: Upcoming Exams

Naruto was walking toward his team's usual training spot at 4:30 am for an "important meeting" at 5 am. Naruto sighed as he remembered the wake up call he got earlier.

**Flashback**

Naruto was sound asleep, neatly tucked in under his covers. His entire room was silent as was the rest of the Hyuuga compound until there was a flash of green and Naruto's door was suddenly broke down.

"?" Naruto shouted while jumping out of bed.

"YOSH! GUY SENSEI REQUESTED YOUR PRESENCE FOR AN EALRY MEETING AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS!" Lee yelled excitedly. "But before I go... what was that about Sasuke?..."

"...wha- NOTHING, JUST GET OUT!" Naruto said. He threw a pillow at Lee's face and he flew out the door.

**End Flashback**

"Well, since I'm running early I'll just take my time..." Naruto thought aloud. So he strolled along around his house. The Hidden Leaf's main clan houses were near each other, so along the way he passed the Uchiha house, Yamanaka house, Akamichi house, Nara house, and he was approaching the Inuzuka house next. Before he could pass by he heard his name being called by someone. When he turned he saw Kiba running to him with Akamaru tailing behind.

"Oh, hi Kiba." Naruto greeted the tan boy. "How come you're up so early?"

"Well, sometimes I like to walk Akamaru early in the morning," Kiba lied. What actually happened wasn't so coincidental.

**Flashback**

Kiba had went to bed early the night before due to a long day of training, so he had woken up at three. While he was up he had been thinking about how even after all the time they had been together, he was getting NO WHERE with Hinata.

"She's too shy," Kiba thought sadly. But then again, didn't Hinata have a cousin?

'Oh ya!' He thought. 'The blond boy in my class. He's less shy than Hinata, and no offense to her but better looking for sure...' So he had made up his mind to give up on her and try Naruto instead. Looking out his window he just happened to notice Naruto exiting the Hyuuga compound.

"Now's my chance!" Kiba said excitedly while throwing on his clothes and running out his room.

**End Flashblack**

And that brought Kiba to his current spot.

"But now that you're here can I ask you something?" Kiba asked, slightly nervous.

"Sure Kiba, what is it?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"Would you... umm.. Maybe like to.. Go with me.. To.." Kiba stuttered out.

"Oh my goodness! I'm later than I thought, I have to go, see you later Kiba-kun!" Naruto ran off to meet his team, leaving a disappointed Kiba behind.

'Dammit,' Kiba thought. 'I missed my chance. WAIT, Kiba-KUN. I'm getting somewhere!' Kiba was mentally cheering in his head.

Naruto got to the training grounds at exactly 5 am.

"Naruto, glad you came! Guy sensei was just about to inform us of something of great importance." Lee said enthusiastically.

"That's right youthful students," Guy said. "I am here to tell you all about the upcoming chunin exams."

"Oh ya, Hiashi was discussing this yesterday with Hinata." Naruto inquired.

"Just in case, I will explain the exams. In three months, you will participate as a team against other teams from villages all over. The exams this year happen to be in our village, so if you see foreign ninja around in the next couple months, don't overreact. Are you three all willing to take this exam?"

"Yes." The three genin chorused.

"That's my team!" Guy cheered. "Now you will need to fill out these participation forms."  
>After they were all done, they handed their forms back to Guy.<p>

"Now, WE SHALL TRAIN FOR 40 DAYS AND 40 NIGHTS STRAIGHT IN PREPERATION!" Guy yelled.

Naruto and Tenten just stood there, mouth agape, knowing he was completely serious. However Lee had a completely different reaction.

"YOSH! I WILL TRAIN HARD AND WILL NOT FAIL YOU GUY SENSEI!"

'Well... There goes my social life for a while...' Naruto thought to himself.

**That's all for now. I'm also announcing a hiatus. I'm planning out the rest of the story and possibly working on an entirely different story, so don't expect updates soon. There may be an occasional update here or there, so don't worry! Read and review, thanks.**


End file.
